1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical gratings and to optical arrangements comprising such gratings. The invention furthermore relates to a method for manufacturing such optical gratings.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical gratings are required to have an optimized performance for many optical applications. To date, optimal performance was synonymous with maximization of the reflection efficiency since, according to the classical approach, this also entails minimization of the absorption losses of the incident light in the grating. An optimized reflection efficiency makes it possible to achieve an intended output light power with a low input light power, which reduces the demands on the light source. Minimizing the absorption in the optical grating leads to an improvement in the long-term stability of the optical grating, since the thermal load on it due to the incident light power is reduced.